Coming Of The Diamonds
by dobokdude
Summary: Takes place after Message Recieved. Peridot has offically joined the Crystal Gems and they are now about to stop the Cluster. but now they have to deal with agents sent by the Diamond Authority. But when Yellow Diamond decides to take matters into her own hands and heads for Earth, Steven will need help from old friends... as well as new ones. Rated T for content
1. Prologue

**Steven Universe, Coming of the Diamonds**

 **a Steven Universe fanfiction**

 **Hey guys. So this is going to be my second attempt at a Steven Universe multi chap fic, which I hope will be better than the first.**

 **Anywho, I should warn you that this fic will get dark at some ponts, but we'll still have some good times and laughs, but seriously someone MIGHT die. But on with the show.**

 **(By the way not very good with descriptions yet, I'm still knda new)**

 **Note: I own nothing except OCs, everything else belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. Enjoy!**

A man walked down a long metal corridor, his combat boots making a clanking noise everytime he took a step. A few steps later and he came to a door with a security console. On it was a area shaped like a hand and an eye scanner. Putting his palm on the designated spot and putting his eye to the scaner the door pened with a whoosh.

It was typical procedure, no matter how tedious it got. But in his line of work being secure was a must. And the info he had found definitely needed to be secure. Walking through the door he finally saw his destination. Walking over to the door, he knocked and cleared his throat.

''Who is it?''

''Agent Blake sir.''

''Come in.''

Blake opened the door and walked into the office. There were no windows as the facility was underground. Two large file cabinets were on either side of the desk, while a potted plant rested in a corner next to a plastic chair. At the desk was the man with whom he needed an audience.

''Sit Agent Blake.''

''Yessir.'' Blake pulled up the plastic chair and sat down, adjusting his uniform. Then he made I contact with his superior, who sipped some water from a glass before speaking.

''Blake, you were assigned to Beach City for a month long observation period. And you reported that you were coming back a week early due to an important development, is that correct?''

Blake looked at the pictures in his hand, ''Yes Commander Douglas.'' He then handed the photos to him.''A VERY important development.''

Douglas observed the pictures for a few moments before putting them in a file pamphlet and labeling it. ''Excellent work. But now you must go back to Beach City.''

Blake nodded. ''And what will I do once I return sir?'' he asked.

Douglas leaned back in his chair and put his hands together. ''It's time that we make first contact with these... Crystal Gems.''

 **And there is the prologue. Don't worry there is more where that came from. Anyway be sure to read and review and check out my other work. Peace!**

.


	2. A New Friend?

**Coming Of The Diamonds Ch 1: A New Friend?**

 **Okay guys, here is the 1** **st** **official chapter of this fic. I hope that prologue got you excited, and now on with the show. NOTE: I own nothing except Ocs. Everything else belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. Enjoy!**

''Hey Peridot!''

The green Gem turned towards the sound of her friend's voice. ''Yes Steven?''

''You should come look at this book, it's really good.'' Steven said handing it to her.

Peridot took it and eyed the cover. There was some sort of symbol, a bird in a circle with an arrow through it. And the title was ''The Hunger Games''.

''Steven, are ''hunger games'' when people entertain themselves by starving and looking for food?''

Steven laughed. He had been sharing stuff about Earth in Peridot which included books, which she took to quite quickly. She still had a lot to learn, though. ''You see, the book is set in a future society where there are 13 districts. One day they go to war with the corrupt Capitol and District 13 was completely destroyed and as punishment for the other districts a boy and a girl from each district to fight to the death in a battle known as the Hunger Games. It's called that because the victor gets food for their family and district.''

''Interesting.'' Peridot said. ''I'l be sure to read it later. I would like to finish that book about Earth's technology.'' Peridot held up a book which had pictures of cars, planes and space shuttles. ''I must say, although human technology is more primitive, it's still rather interesting.''

She pointed to a page about a space shuttle, ''This is currently one of humanity's primary method of space travel. The chemical rocket boosters are sufficent for breaking the planet's atmosphere, but they are always ejected once the main craft leaves orbit. Of course can't really blame humans as our gravity field manipulators definitly took time to develop on Homeworld.''

''Hmph, Peridot it's not that fascinating.'' Pearl said, leaning against the side of the barn wall. She walked over and took the bok while pointing at the page, ''I mean humans have had space travel capabilities since 1968 and the farthest any human has been is the Moon! You'd think they'd step it up since then.''

Peridot just shrugged. ''Well I guess it just takes time.'' she then walked out of the barn taking the books with her. Steven just stood looking at Pearl for a moment. He hadn't paid much attention to it before, but Pearl seemed to have a low view of humanity. She didn't hate them but still Steven felt a bit saddened, especially since he himself was half human. And there was Dad. And Connie. And everyone else.

He remembered what she said when Steven had upset Ronaldo, _''Oh Steven, Humans just live short, boring insignificant lives, so they make up stories to feel like they're part of something bigger. They want to blame all the world's problems on some single enemy they can fight instead of a complex network of interrelated forces beyond anyone's control.''_

''Pearl?'' Steven finally said.

''Yes Steven?''

''Do you''- SCCCREEECH!

Steven and Pearl jumped at the sound of squealing tires. They ran out the barn with Pearl drawing her spear in case they were being attacked. When they got out, Amethyst and Garnet had drawn their weapons while Peridot took cover behind the drill. In front of the group was a black van with tinted windows.

A few seconds later, the door opened and a man stepped out. He was around 6'1 with black hair and brown skin. He wore what could be descibed as a SWAT uniform. His uniform had armor on his elbows, knees, thigh, shin shoulders and torso all of which was dark blue in color. The knuckles of his gloves were padded and on his hips were two holsters each holding what looked to be two pistols though one was slightly bigger than the other.

''Hello everyone.'' He then said nonchalantly. Pearl stepped in front of Steven protectively.

''What do you want human?''

''Now relax. I'm not here to do any harm.'' He said walking forward and extending his hand, ''I'm agent Blake. Nathaniel Blake.''

Garnet, being the leader, deactivated her gauntlets and hesitantly shook his hand in return. '' As Pearl said, why are you here Mr Blake?''

Blake cleared his throat before continuing. ''Like I said I am not here to cause trouble but I feel it better we talk inside.''

After a few momnets, Garnet nodded and motioned everyone into the barn. Pearl ran up to her. ''Garnet, I don't like this.''

''I'm suspicious too. But he hasn't done anything to warrant aggression so far. Let's just hear what he has to say.'' Pearl nodded and everyone went into the barn. They pulled up crates and sat in a circle. Amethyst and Pearl had their weapons out still, prepared for anything.

Blake got comfortable and then looked at the group, and then down at Peridot who shrinked back when he did.

''Ok first off, I am an agent as I said before. I am an agent for the United States Special Security.''

''What's that?'' Steven asked.

''Kid let's just say that it's a special branch of homeland security that deals with things a beyond the juristiction of typical law enforcement and military. This includes things such as major terroist threats, activities of other governments that could affect America, or evil alien overlords.''

All the Gems gasped as they heard that last part. ''Yes that's right. I know about most of everything. I know about the corrupted gems, Lapis Lazuli, the handship, The Cluster and of course Yellow Diamond.''

He then turned his attention back to Peridot,''So... Peridot. Have you really defected from this Homeworld or was it all a trick?''

Peridot was silent for a few moments, before speaking. ''Um, I promise I am no longer under Yellow Diamond's control. She only cared abot having the Earth obliterated not even caring if she could use it's biological resources to her advantage. And she just considered me to be just another Peridot.''

Blake nodded thoughtfully, ''I see. Well it does seem you can be trusted, BUT I am keeping my eye on you.'' He said pointing a finger at her.

''Hey buddy?'' Amethyst said, ''How do you even know all this stuff about us?''

''We've been monitoring you through the use of surveillance drones. Come to the van and I'll show you'' he said, walking out of the barn with the Gems following him.

He opened the back and the everyone gaasped at what they saw inside. Inside were various firearms, grenades as well as some crome colored guns like the one on Blakes belt. And also there was spare body armor, martial arts practice gear and several medical and supply kits.

Blake then pulled out what looked like a 4 rotored toy helicopter but was slightly bigger. ''This is one of the drones that have been watching you. See this?'' He pointed to a camera like device on the front part, this is how the drone sees and how it listens to you.''

''Here.'' He handed it to Peridot. ''You're file says you're pretty tech savvy. That part of the drone houses a laser microphone. It emits a laser beam that touches a surface like a window or wall and it detects the soundwaves to hear what people are saying on the other side.''

''Very impressive.'' Peridot remarked looking it over. ''It is an efficient method of spying.''

Blake then looked at Pearl, ''And you, Pearl. I know how you feel.''

Pearl raised an eyebrow, ''What?''

''I know how you feel about humans. You feel we're weak, defenseless and in other words... He pushed a button on the drone and Pearl's voice filled the speakers: _''Oh Steven, Humans just live short, boring insignificant lives, so they make up stories to feel like they're part of something bigger. They want to blame all the world's problems on some single enemy they can fight instead of a complex network of interrelated forces beyond anyone's control.''_

A slight blush appeared on Pearl's face. ''Well yes, I did say that. But Ronaldo really does make up a lot of his conspiracies because he has nothing better to do.''

Pearl then walked up only being a couple feet from Blake's face, ''And I've lived on this planet for centuries and I have seen humans do horrible thiings over the most absurd beliefs.''

Blake didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then he turned and walked back to his van. At that moment the tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

''You know you aren't entirely wrong.'' He said shuffling through the van. Pearl raised an eyebrow ,confused.

''But know that there is more to human history than your mere assumptions, Pearl.'' He then came from the van wielding one of his chrome covered rifles and what appeared to be a staff on his back. ''The reason I am here is my superiors have sent me to assist you. I at first had orders to observe you from a distance for a certain period of time but now they would like to meet with you to discuss how to deal with future gem related situations.''

''That makes sense.'' Garnet said.

''But Blake, why do you have those extra weapons?'' Steven said.

''Well Steven I was going to challenge Pearl here to a friendly duel. If we are going to work together, she needs to understand how fearsome humans can be.''

Pearl scoffed at this. ''So you really think you can fight me? I accept the challenge.''

''Oh boy.'' Peridot said, remembering her and Pearl's robot battle weeks ago. Amethyst got out popcorn from seemingly out of nowhere, chanting ''Fight Fight Fight!''

''Get him girl!'' Garnet said.

Pearl got in a fighting stance with her spear, Blake pt his rifle on his back and put his hands up.

 _''Oh man.''_ Steven thought to himself. _''I hope this doesn't end badly.''_

 **And here is Chapter 1! Yeah I like Pearl but she her view of humans is pretty hypocritical but it will be put to the test in the next chapter and throughout the story. And I can't wait for Summer of Steven to start! Yay!**

 **So yeah Read and Review! Check out my other work. Peace!**


	3. Getting Busy

**Coming of The Diamonds Chapter 2: Let's Get To Work**

 **Okay guys so far you guys seem to like where things are going. That's good. So without further ado, here's Chapter 2. I own nothing except O.C.'s. Enjoy!**

''Steven, how's Pearl doing?''

''She's still kinda dizzy Amethyst.'' Steven said helping Pearl off of the ground. She was covered in dirt and had several scorch marks on her body. Nathaniel had a few bumps and bruises and tears in his clothes but clearly he was the victor. He was holding one of his guns, twirling it on his finger then blowing the tip to cool it.

''I guess humans are tougher than you thought, huh?'' He said, walking over to Pearl. He holstered his weapon and put out his hand. ''That was a good match though. You sure gave me a run for my money.''

However Pearl simply got up moving his hand away. ''Well I will admit, you lasted longer than was expected. Now if you will excuse me.'' She then walked to the barn closing the door behind her.

''What's her deal?'' Amethyst asked.

''I don't understand, I tried to be a good sport.'' Nathaniel said. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and it was Garnet.

''Just give her time . She's complicated.'' Nathaniel was confused, but he nodded.

''Hey, Mr Blake,'' Steven said, ''That was pretty cool. What kinds of weapons do you have?''

''Well I'll show you.'' Nathaniel pulled out one of his pistols. This one looked like it came out of a sci fi flick. 'This Steven is an electrolaser. A quick pulsed laser beam ionizes the surrounding air, turning it into plasma. An electric current is fed into this plasma channel and delivered to the target.''

''So it's basically a lightning gun?'' Steven said.

''Yes, a lightning gun.'' He said putting the gun away. ''I also have various firearms, including taser ammunition as well as batons and a few hunting knives. I'm basically a commnado, kiddo.'' He said ruffling Steven's hair.

''By the way, you can all call me Nathan.'' Nathan then walked over to Peridot, who tensed up as he approached, ''Relax clod, I'm not gonna bite.''

''Well of course not, biting isn't a normal human act of aggression. And clod is my word!''

Nathan chuckled, and then motioned for Steven to come over. ''Alright Listen up you to. From the looks of recent events we haven't seen the last of Homeworld. Steven, if you are gonna defend this planet any further, you need to be taught more than just Gem culture. You must also learn how humans fight, how we think, and about Earth in general. If Peridot's gonna stay, she should learn too. What do you say?''

''That's a great idea! My dad's told me some stuff but I never really knew much about Earth as I should. Pearl's been teaching me and Connie to swordfight, but I figure that's not gonna be enough. How about you Peridot?''

I'll do it as well. Though we may not know this human well, I guess we could learn to trust him.''

''Just like we're learning to trust you. I mean we were starting to but then you went crazy and threw a truck at us-''

''Alright point taken.''

''Very well, we'll start tomorr-WWWHHHOOOAA!

The ground began shaking intensely, like an earthquake. Birds flew into the air, the barn creaked and Pearl ran out panicking.

What's going on! Is it an ea-STEVEN!''

Nathan and Peridot turned to see Steven on the ground unconsicous. Nathan knelt down and felt his pulse. ''He's ok, it seems he just fainted.''

The shaking had slightly decreased and then stopped after a few minutes. Suddenly Steven shot up from the ground, breathing heavily.

The group ran over to him. ''Steven are you alright?'' Amethyst asked.

''Yeah.'' He replied. ''But listen. I was on an island. And I was a watermelon version of me.''

''Ah yes the watermelon clones were observed as well. We have surveillance drones there as we speak.'' Nathan said.

''Then that means they see what's happening, right?'' Steven asked. ''I saw that the watermelon Stevens had made a society of their own, and had families but they were all scared of what was happening. Then I blacked out before anything else happened.''

Nathan stood up and walked towards his van,''Over here everyone, I can patch us into the drones' surveillance feed.'' He pulled up a control console from the van and everyone gathered around. The screen activated and in the upper right corner was UNIT 497, indicating the drones number. The HUD displayed bushes and palm trees as well as sand. It was the island alright.

''Ok, the drone's heading to where the vibrations are emanating-''

''Wait a minute, what if this is the Cluster?!'' Peridot exclaimed. ''We need to drill now!''

''Maybe, but just calm down- Wait look.'' Nathan pointed to the screen and there was a crahsing sound as the drone fell to the ground. Static began appearing but the optical unit caught a blimpse of what had destroyed the drone. A large turquoise hand came and a loud yell filled the speakers then complete static.

''Oh no. Steven said.''It's Malachite.''

 **And that's a wrap people! Just a quick note there is a chance that this could be the last update for awhile o just hang in there. Please feel free to check out my other work in the meantime. Peace!**


	4. Island Assault

**Coming of the Diamonds Chapter 4: Island Assault**

 **Alright guys, I'm back! So first off I LOVED the Mr Greg episode, and it's good to see that they made up finally. And Peridot's ferrokinetic, which is really cool! But now onto this chapter. WARNING: Epic battle ahead, I own nothing but OC's and enjoy!**

Nathan quickly got up from the console and began stocking up on weaponry. He reloaded his Glocks, and put new power cells in his electrolasers. He then put on his helmet and activated the HUD. ''Okay guys. I'm connected to another one of the drones and things are gonna get pretty hectic if we don't leave now.''

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl nodded. ''Steven, you and Peridot will stay and watch the drill.'' Pearl said.

''Good idea, and I'll put the drones on sentry mode just to be safe.'' And with that the three Gems and the human warped to Mask Island...

The group arrived at Mask Island and ran off the Warp Pad. They were on the beach and standing in the ocean was Malachite. Lapis Lazuli had finally lost control of Malachite.

''Nathan be careful,'' Garnet warned, ''The best strategy would be to provide distracting cover fire while Amethyst, Pearl and I fuse.'' Nathan nodded and the 3 began dancing until the formed Alexandrite.

''MALACHITE!'' The unstable fusion turned at the sight of her enemies and growled, ''So we meet again, and you brought a new friend I see.'' She said pointing to Nathan. ''Well then, it's time to TEAR YOU GEMS APART!'' She then charged and the two titans began to struggle fiercely.

''All drones converge on my location.'' Nathan spoke into his communicator and a few moments later 15 drones flew towards the beach and began to fire their electrolaser beams, Nathaniel following suit.

Malachite had her back turned and thus was hit straight in her upperback gem. ''AAAAHHH!'' She screamed out in pain and turned towards the beach. She threw Alexandrite against a mountain and then went at Nathaniel. He ran for cover firing his guns and then ducking behind a boulder as she launched ice spikes at him.

He then pulled out a small canister and threw it at her while covering his ears, as the canister exploded emitting a powerful sonic wave which cause Malachite to cry out in agony. She quickly composed herslef, swatting 5 of the drones out of the sky and then launched a boulder at Nathan.

Nathan barely had time to get out of the way as it rolled towards him. Once he did, he looked at the fusion with a cocky grin.

''Ha, looks like you mi-OOOFFF!'' He exclaimed as some trees the boulder knocked down fell on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

''Guys, a little help.'' He said still struggling to get up. Just then Alexandrite tackled Malachite from behind and begn to hit her with an assault of punches and kicks before throwing her hard into the sand. Malachite kicked Alexandrite back and forming Jasper's signature crash helmet she rammed the Crystal Gem fusion into another mountain, pinning her down.

''You know you're right'' Malachite said, punching Alexandrite to keep her from blasting her with fire, ''There's more to this fusion thing than I thought, it's not just some cheap trick!'' She then hurled Aleandrite into the ocean.

Alexandrite could feel herself destabilizing due to the frustration and battle damage. ''Keep it together'' she told herself. Suddenly she felt two giant water hands lift her up and began to crush her. She screamed out in pain.

''Allow me to thank you.'' She said but then she heard what sounded like a horn and then the watermelon Steven clones came charging out, armed with weapons. Some had what looked like muskets, while other pulled up large cannons.

The watermelon Steven at the front gave a signal and they began firing, along with the remaining drones. Malachite cried out in pain as some of the bullets had hit her eyes, and the cannon shells were leaving painful burn marks. Just as she stepped back, she felt an explosion on her foot.

She had stepped on a mine that had been put in the sand and she fell backwards. ''No, No I won't be beat!'' She said but then felt something wrap around her and then was struck in the face by a large gauntlet.

''Hey, don't forget about me!'' Alexandrite cried as she pulled back on her whip and extending her arm, punching Alexandrite in the stomach.

''Or me!'' Said Nathan who had finally managed to get himself out of the trees. He pulled out a missile launcher and fired a rocket at her, it was so fast that it went straight through her eye.

Screaming in pain, she stumbled backwards before looking at Alexandrite, who had formed Opal's bo and arrow.

''I think you two need some time apart.'' She said, releasing the enegy arrow which pierced the fusion causing her to defuse back into Lapis and Jasper. Alexandrite caught them both and returned to shore.

Alexandrite defused back into Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet. Nathan walked up to them, a bit battered and bruised and his armor had sustained some damge but he managed a thumbs up. ''Boy, that was close.'' The Gems nodded, looking down at Lapis and Jasper.

''Glad this part's over.'' Pearl said.

''I wonder though, what's next?'' Nathan asked.

 **Well guys that wraps up this installment of the story. Please review and look at my other work if you liked this! Peace!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, so I am SO sorry. I do plan on getting back to this story, I just had some stuff going on as well as a bit of writer's block. But this will continue, I promise.**

 **In the meantime I just started a fic for Kubo and The Two Strings titled ''Kubo and The Wrath from the Stars''. I LOVED the movie and so if you saw it feel free to check that story out. Well thst's it for now but I will come back to this. Peace!**


End file.
